Just To Be With You
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: SteveKelly story .
1. Chapter 1

Just to be with you

(A ruffled up Steve Sanders approached Kelly's house)

Kelly: What are you doing here?

Steve: I came to see you.

(Pain apparent on Steve's face as he stepped into the light)

Kelly: Steve your hurt.

Steve: Never mind that..

Kelly: Get in the house now,

(Kelly grabbed Steve by the ear and pulled him in the house)

Steve: Thanks Kel.

Kelly: Your welcome Steve.

Steve: I missed you Kelly.

Kelly: What happened to you?

Steve: I got in trouble with some underground racers.

Kelly: Steve why do things like that?

Steve: I thought it might be fun.

Kelly: More like stupid, and that is worst then what Donna does for attention.

Steve: Kelly I need you.

(Kelly tried to avoid Steve's gaze as he continued stare at her, and she could not avoid it any longer Deep inside she hated to admit that she really loved Steve even though she has seen her share of wrecked relationships. He pulled her closer to his body, and they kissed instantly causing Kelly to admit her own feelings.)

Kelly: Do not hurt me again Steve.

Steve: I promise Kelly, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A celebration

(Steve walks in with a goofy smile over his face)

Kelly: What did you do know?

Steve: What?

Kelly: Never mind.

Steve: I called up Brando and the gang.

Kelly: Why?

Steve: I want to celebrate us.

Kelly: So you invite my two ex –boyfriends, and someone I really detest.

Steve: Brandon is over it Kelly, Dylan is in London with Brenda.

Kelly: I know its like they just totally forgot about me.

Steve: Kelly I have not forgotten about you, and it hurts me to hear you say that.

Kelly: What about Valery?

(A familiar voice breaks up the conversation)

Brandon: She is here with me.

Kelly: How long have you been their?

Valery: Long enough .

Steve: Guys, guys sit down and relax.

Brandon: Don't mind if I do.

(Kelly is beaming red with anger as she watched Valery playfully seduce Brandon, and make eyes at Steve. The four joked around until David, Donna, and Andrea who recently return to California.)

Kelly: Its so weird that Brenda and Dylan are not here,

David: I know they would have been the main attraction.

Donna: Steve you finally struck luck again huh?

Steve: Oh yeah.

Kelly: I am sure he will fine to mess it up.

Steve: Kel don't say that.

( The gang started to laugh)

David: Looks like you finally been released buddy.

Steve: Listen Silver, I have never been controlled by anyone.

Donna: You will always be ours Steve,

Steve: Hahaha…. real funny.

(The gang laughed at that comment and continued to remember all the great times they had together.)


	3. Chapter 3

The nightmare

(Kelly wondered through the house aimlessly looking for Steve, but what she found was not him. She raced down the stairs hoping that it was Steve, but instead it was Brandon waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The door swung open to find Dylan waiting at the front door of the house.)

Dylan: Hey Kel.

Brandon: Yeah Kel.

Kelly: What are you guys doing here?

Dylan: I came to say that I moved on.

Kelly: I hate that I still want you both.

Brandon: Why Kel?

Kelly: I don't know

(The phone is ringing, and Kelly races to pick up a familiar voice comes through. Its

Steve he sound really scared, she can here sounds of people whispering in the back.)

Kelly: What is the matter Steve?

Steve: Kel, I love you.

Kelly: Steve where are you?

Steve: Goodbye Kel.

Brandon: He is gone Kel.

Kelly: What?

Dylan: Yeah, its true.

(Kelly is lying in bed covered in sweat, and Steve wakes up to find her screaming her dreams. He watches as she is screaming Steve at the top of her longs, and lightly wakes her up.)

Kelly: Steve…

Steve: Yeah Kel.

Kelly: You are alive.

Steve: What?

Kelly: Never mind.

Steve: It was a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

I am here for you

(Kelly Taylor refused to go out today in fear of seeing those she hated at this very moment. She jumped when Steve lightly touched her, and a vision of Dylan with

Brenda came to her. This was the final straw for Kelly, and she smiled when Steve kissed her.)

Kelly: Where have you been all day?

Steve: Look for the perfect gift for you.

Kelly: Steve you did not have to.

Steve: Here is your first gift.

(He handed her a dozen roses as he lightly placed a kiss on her delicate cheeks.)

Kelly: You are up to something.

Steve: Why would you think that.

Kelly: Ok maybe I am .

(He flashed a goofy, and pulled a small black box with a silver tie around it. Kelly was shocked, but her silence was enough to tell Steve that everything was going to be okay.)

Kelly: Steve no.

Steve: Kelly will you marry me?

Kelly: Steve I can't.

Steve: Yes you can.

Kelly: Steve I….

Steve: Kelly I love you.

(Steve kissed her with all his might causing Kelly to buckle under her knees.)

Kelly: Ok I will Steve.

Steve: Woohoo alright.

Kelly: Steve you are still a big baby.

Steve: I know, but you like that about me.

Kelly: Yeah, I guess.


End file.
